Voldemort and the Teenaged Muggle
by wingnutdawn
Summary: A bubbly friendly teenage muggle approaches Voldemort,. She compliments him on his costume


**Voldemort and the Teenaged Muggle.**

"What a neat costume! A little early for Halloween though." Gushed the teen muggle girl as she approached the strange cloaked figure with the stick that was in its scaly looking hand. "You look fantastic with that mask.

"Mask? I'm not wearing a mask!" The red eyes glowed.

"Okay I'll play along, Your... face looks very real."

"It is real, Muggle."

"Muggle? " The girl savoured the word on her tongue and decided that he was just teasing her. "Oh you know what I mean... the make-up job is so perrr-fect. It must have taken hours to apply!I'd love to know where you got those scary red contacts for your eyes. They couldn't be that colour naturally. What's your name?"

Deciding to ignore the teenage muggles comments Voldemort said with a terrible deadly hiss even as he gathered the folds of his cloak around him. "I am you-know-who."

"You -Know-Who?" the teenager's forehead furrowed while she thought absent-mindedly rubbed her chin with the index finger on her left hand . "I know of a TV show called Dr. Who..."

"No, no- it's You Know Who... Also known as He who should not be named!' Voldemort snapped out with pride... even though he was wondering why he just didn't exterminate this small muggle... Oh yes he didn't want to alert the Aurors and the Ministry of Magic of his whereabouts.

"To be honest, I don't know who you are, and If you should not be named..." The Girl looked up at the snake like visage with the red slitted eyes glaring at her and shrugged. "Oh well, It is your business if you don't want anybody to know your real name."

Voldemort gave her a haughty look.

"You do look so wonderfully Evil." She gave him a brilliant smile. "It would be best if you don't tell me and keep your idenity secret like all those super heroes do on the telly. She brought her hand up to whisper, Though if I had to guess I would say it is the name Tom."

With a shocked look upon his serpentine face, Voldemort stiffened his back so that he looked much more imposing and with his one hand against his chest he said in a regally proud tone _"I Am LORD VOLDEMORT!"_

"I Am Lord Voldemort? That is an Interesting title. Are you the main character of a new TV series then? Are There hidden cameras? Hi mum, Dad. Look at me I'm on a TV show." the teenaged muggle squealed while jumping up and down in excitement with arms waving in the air. She smiled broadly showing her pearly whites,

"No I am not." Voldemort looked stunned as the young muggle cluelessly chattered on as if she wasn't faced with the most fearsome wizard of the 20th century.

"Is this get up for a new Halloween costume contest?" She kept talking even as she was looking through her large shoulder bag and pulled an object out gushing "It is lucky I carry my camera with me. May I take a picture of you ?"

No it isn't a contest.." He grit out even as he raised his wand in a threatening manner and it tapped the camera that she was holding up. "Avada Keda..." He didn't finish the curse as a blinding flash suddenly struck him in the eyes.

To Voldemorts stunned bemusement she hadn't reacted to his threatening like he thought she should as she lowered her camera. "Oh wow , sorry about that, You struck up a great pose ;there. I didn't realize that the flash would be so bright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Voldemort hissed and ordered, "Put that away!"

"Oh- Sorry. Camera shy are you? That is soooo sad. One would think you'd be used to having pictures taken being in the spotlight and all." She pouted slightly, "I think I can understand why though. You don't have to worry about me taking any more pictures .. I guess, But honestly you really do look fantastic in that costume."

Aren't you an actor working on a new promo for a new movie? You said something about I Am Lord Voldemort?" She paused as he involuntarily nodded, "Will it be a Horror? I love Horror Movies.!"

At this moment Nagina, his very large green snake came slithering up and to his horror he heard the extreamly talkative muggle girl exclaim even as a black haired boy with glasses, a Ginger haired boy with freckles and a bushy haired Girl coming towards them.

"Oh what a beautiful, gorgeous creature. Will she star with you in the movie?" The teenaged Muggle girl gushed and clapped her hands in delight—then turned to the three teens, "Hi guess what! This fellow is Gonna be playing a character called Lord Voldemort in a new movie and this is his gorgeous pet snake..." She turned around and asked, "What is her name?" She looked around but saw he had vanished along with his snake. "Oh dear, I wonder where he went."

"A wha.. mofie?.." the Ginger haired boy gave her a confused look even as he was inconspicuously nudged by the black haired boy who said, "Sounds interesting."

"I'm sorry I guess we just missed seeing him." the bushy haired girl answered the girl smoothly even as they passed her.

"And I didn't get his real name. I guess I will just have to watch the telly for a movie trailer.' The girl shrugged cheerfully, "He certainly looked realistic, his make up was flawless.

**Authors notes**

Ever have one of those days when a crazy idea for a story attacks you and you just have to put it down? This is one of those stories. (I think I might have drank a little too much coffee... The caffine is affecting my brain )

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
